This application for an Einstein Nathan Shock Center (E-NSC) of excellence in the basic biology of aging is a natural step for enhancement of ongoing research, to strengthen the broad continuum of science and to address these biology of aging issues in its relation to human health. We have assembled a cohort of 48 Einstein investigators, 13 Regional members and 4 national members involved in ongoing research in Biology of Aging. The aims of the NSC are:1) To enhance and expand the ongoing basic biology of aging enterprise at the Einstein Institute for Aging Research, we will establish 3 Research Resource Cores that are unique (do not exist in other NSCs) and novel (in their use of technology): a) Cellular and Tissue Aging Core (Cuervo), will provide measurements of cellular homeostasis as well as molecular modifications of protein, lipid, nucleic acids, and organelles;b) Healthy Aging Physiology Core (Barzilai), will perform sophisticated integrative metabolic studies in rodents to determine 'healthy aging'physiology such as in vivo whole body and organ- specific metabolism, body composition and energy balance, exercise, cardiac and cognitive/functional physiology analyses;and, c) Genomics and Epigenomics of Aging Core (Vijg), will provide investigators with whole genome association data from human centenarians and controls to assess their gene of interest in relationship to human aging and diseases as well as sequence enrichment for next generation re-sequencing of candidate gene regions, and genome-wide ONA methylation analysis using advanced high throughput technology. 2) To facilitate the planning and coordination of aging biology research activities at Einstein and other regional research institutions, and program enhancement through a lecture series and a yearly retreat (Administrative Core). 3) To provide support and a suitable environment for new investigators including pilot &feasibility awards, a designated-mentor system, and co-direction of a graduate course in Biology of Aging. 4) To develop potential regional and/or national resource Centers, by reaching out to regional investigators, and extending Core usage benefits to members of other NSCs.